1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a polyfluorodiacyl fluoride. More particularly, it relates to a novel process for producing a polyfluorodiacyl fluoride by reacting a perfluorolactone with a fluorocarbon epoxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The polyfluorodiacyl fluorides obtained by the process of the present invention are useful as intermediates for various reactions. For example, the polyfluorodiacyl fluorides can be easily converted to the corresponding polyfluoroether dicarboxylic acids by hydrolysis. The resulting dicarboxylic acids can be used as starting materials for producing fluorinated polyesters and fluorinated polyamides. The polyfluorodiacyl fluoride obtained by using hexafluoropropylene oxide. ##STR1## as the fluorocarbon epoxide can be easily converted to the corresponding perfluorodivinyl ether by the pyrolysis under suitable condition as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1617/1963.